The present invention relates generally to microwave communication and, more particularly, to point-to-multipoint microwave communication.
Digital microwave radio may be used to provide communication between locations. For example, mobile communication networks use microwave links to provide backhaul links from base stations. Digital microwave radio systems have progressed in both capacity and cost. However, most systems are point-to-point, that is, they only provide communication between two locations, or points, with each location having an antenna, a radio transceiver, and other associated electronics. A communication network made of point-to-point links is difficult to scale since adding a new location entails adding equipment both at the new location and another location, such as a base station, with which the new location will communicate over a microwave link.